1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus arranged to use a tape or belt shaped record bearing medium, and more particularly to an apparatus in which the medium is wrapped about cylindrical means and signal recording and/or reproduction is performed by rotating head means, such as VCR (Video Cassette Recorder) or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus and particulary in a video cassette recorder (hereinafter will be called VCR for short), after a tape placed within a cassette is pulled out by tape extracting means according as a loading ring turns and is wrapped about a drum or cylinder assembly which is equipped with one or more rotary heads, the tape extracting means must be accurately positioned in a predetermined place and firmly kept there.
The positioning operation on the conventional tape extracting means in loading the tape has been performed in the following manner and as will be described in further details later herein with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2 of the accompanying drawings: For example, the tape extracting means is moved along a guide rail groove or slot through a pushing rod connected to a block provided on a loading ring according as the loading ring turns; and then a slanting or tapered part of the base of the tape extractng means fits into a space between a stopper pin provided below the guide rail and the lower surface of the guide rail. In accordance with this method, however, the direction of a force produced between the stopper pin and the slanting or tapered face of the base of the tape extracting means relative to the guide rail varies with the machining precision of the slanting or tapered face. Therefore, the positioning operation on the tape extracting means becomes unstable. The unstable positioning of the tape extracting means causes the tape pulled out by the extracting means to totter and thus deteriorates the quality of signal recording and/or reproduction.